Cars 3 Los Angeles International Speedway (Detroit Auto Show)
Los Angeles 500 International Speedway will reappear in Cars 3 Detroit Auto Show. in January 2017. Starting Positions: # Jackson Storm 2.0.: INGTR # Harvey Rodcap 15: Easy Idle # Chase Racelott 24: Vitoline # J.D. McPillar 4: Tow Cap # Chris Roamin' 11: Combustr # Cam Spinner 31: Triple Dent Gum # Daniel Swervez 19: Octane Gain # Lightning McQueen 95: (RUSTEZE Normal) # Buck Bearingly 39: View Zeen # Herb Curbler 54: Faux Wheel Drive # Ted Gearsworth 73: Rev-N-Go # H.J. Hollis 68: N2O Cola # Dino Draftsky 121: Clutch + Aid # Ralph Carlow 117: Lil' Torquey Pistons # Jonas Carvers 123: No Stall # Ryan "Inside" Laney 21: Blinkr # Reb Meeker 36: Tank Coat # Aaron Clocker 48: Re-Volting # Bubba Wheelhouse Jr. 6: Transberry Juice # Steve "Slick" LaPage 34: Trunk Fresh # Flip Dover 00: Intersection # Jim Reverick 67: Carbon Cyber # Floyd Mulvihill 70: Gasprin # Phil Speedland 52: Leak Less # Eric Braker 5: SynerG # Parker Brakeston 68: N2O Cola # James Wisconsin 93: Spare Mint # Ed Truncan 33: Mood Springs # Barry DePedal 64: RPM # J.P. Drive 84: Apple, Inc. # Zip Jotline 76: Vinyl Toupee # Tim Treadless 28: Nitroade # Dan Carcia 80: Gask-its # Conrad Camber 82: Shiny Wax # Paul Conrev 90: Bumper Save # Sheldon Shifter 92: Sputter Stop Finishing Positions: # Jackson Storm 2.0.: INGTR # Daniel Swervez 19: Octane Gain # Chase Racelott 24: Vitoline # Tim Treadless 28: Nitroade # Harvey Rodcap 15: Easy Idle # Chris Roamin' 11: Combustr # H.J. Hollis 68: N2O Cola # Jonas Carvers 123: No Stall # Herb Curbler 54: Faux Wheel Drive # Cam Spinner 31: Triple Dent Gum # Ted Gearsworth 73: Rev-N-Go # Floyd Mulvihill 70: Gasprin # J.D. McPillar 4: Tow Cap # Parker Brakeston 68: N2O Cola # Aaron Clocker 48: Re-Volting # Jim Reverick 67: Carbon Cyber # Ryan "Inside" Laney 21: Blinkr # Bubba Wheelhouse, Jr. 6: Transberry Juice # Eric Braker 5: SynerG # Flip Dover 00: Intersection # Reb Meeker 36: Tank Coat # Barry DePedal 64: RPM # Phil Speedland 52: Leak Less # Ed Truncan 33: Mood Springs # Buck Bearingly 39: View Zeen # Steve "Slick" LaPage 34: Trunk Fresh # Ralph Carlow 117: Lil' Torquey Pistons # Dan Carcia 80: Gask-its # Zip Jotline 76: Vinyl Toupee # J.P. Drive 84: Apple, Inc. # Dino Draftsky 121: Clutch + Aid # James Wisconsin 93: Spare Mint # Conrad Camber 82: Shiny Wax # Sheldon Shifter 92: Sputter Stop # Paul Conrev 90: Bumper Save # Lightning McQueen 95: Rust-Eze (RUSTEZE Normal) (DNF) Trivia: * The film implies that Lightning McQueen is the last veteran racer still standing at this race. Several books based on the film even state it directly. However, there are actually seven other veterans in the race: Buck Bearingly, Ted Gearsworth, Dino Draftsky, Ralph Carlow, Reb Meeker, Floyd Mulvihill and Parker Brakeston. All of them are replaced by Next-Gen racers in the time between this race and the Florida 500. * An early version of this scene was shown at the Detroit Auto Show in January 2017. The Detroit version has slight dialogue, audio, and visaul differences from the version of this scene shown in the actual movie five months later. For example, the Detroit version showed McQueen in his Cars 3 paint job instead of this Rust-eze one. * There are thirty-five cars that complete in this race, eleven veterans and twenty-four Next-Gens. * Ted Gearsworth finished in the highest position among other veterans, having finished eleventh. * Daniel Swervez and Chase Racelott make their debut in this race. * In this race, Chase Racelott always gets replaced suddenly by Eric Braker in some scenes. * Tim Treadless always gets replaced suddenly by Aaron Clocker in some scenes. * Harvey Rodcap is seen starting in second place, but when the race officially starts, he is seen in dead last. * Before the race starts, Chase Racelott is in third position and Eric Braker was in twenty-second. When the race starts, Chase starts in twenty-second and Eric starts in third due to an error. * Before the Race starts, Cam Spinner started 6th place while J.D. McPillar started 4th. Cam Spinner was repeatedly disappearing throughout the whole race. Cam Spinner kept High Positions like 4th or 5th. After Lightning McQueen got out of pits, J.D. was in 4th and Cam was in 5th. The scene changes showing Tim Treadless and Chris Roamin' instead of J.D. and Cam. Jonas Carvers, Herb Curbler and Harvey Rodcap also showed up before and After Lightning McQueen crashed into the wall.